dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Whisper
Details *'Title:' 귓속말 / Gwitsongmal *'Genre:' Legal and suspense *'Episodes:' 17 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Mar-27 to 2017-May-23 *'Air Time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Whisper OST Synopsis Shin Young Joo's father was framed as a murderer while he was trying to investigate the illegal work of Tae Baek company, the biggest law firm in the country. In order to fight for her father's unjustified defamation, she forms an alliance with Lee Dong Joon to uncover the corruption in Tae Baek. Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/W5eXhJUl7yI User/Viewer Ratings Cast Main Cast *Lee Bo Young as Shin Young Joo (30, detective) **Seo Ga Eun as young Young Joo *Lee Sang Yoon as Lee Dong Joon (early 30s, judge) *Kwon Yul as Kang Jung Il (30s, attorney) *Park Se Young as Choi Soo Yun (30) ;People around Soo Yun *Kim Gab Soo as Choi Il Hwan (late 50s, Soo Yun's father) **Lee Ji Hoon as younger Choi Il Hwan *Moon Hee Kyung as Yoon Jung Ok (late 50s, Soo Yun's mother) *Kim Hyung Mook as Song Tae Gon (40s, Choi Il Hwan's secretary) *Yoon Joo Hee as Hwang Bo Yun (30s, Soo Yun's right-hand/attorney) ;People around Jung Il *Kim Hong Pa as Kang Yoo Taek (late 50s, Jung Il's father) **Lee Shi Un as younger Kang Yoo Taek *Jo Dal Hwan as Jo Kyung Ho (30s, Jung Il's friend/attorney) *Kim Roe Ha as Baek Sang Goo (40s) ;People around Dong Joon *Heo Jae Ho as Noh Ki Young (28, Dong Joon's subordinate) *Kim Chang Wan as Lee Ho Bum (60s, Dong Joon's father) *Kim Seo Ra as Jung Mi Kyung (late 50s, Ho Bum's wife) *Jo Sung Yoon as Lee Dong Min (30, Ho Bum & Mi Kyung's son) *Won Mi Kyung as Ahn Myung Sun (late 50s, Dong Joon's mother) ;People around Young Joo *Kang Shin Il as Shin Chang Ho (late 50s, Young Joo's father) *Kim Hae Sook as Kim Suk Hee (late 50s, Young Joo's mother) *Lee Hyun Jin as Park Hyun Soo (30s, Young Joo's ex-boyfriend) *Jung Yi Yun as Jo Yun Hwa (30, Young Joo's friend) Extended Cast *Chae Dong Hyun (채동현) as corrupted investigator *Yang Seung Gul (양승걸) as doctor *Lee Sung Hye (이성혜) as secretary Lee Sang Mi *Jun Gook Hwan as Jang Hyun Gook *Choi Hong Il (최홍일) as Kim Sung Shik *Jo Kyung Sook (조경숙) as Blue Dragon Electronics President *Jo Jae Ryong as Deputy Chief Justice *Ra Jae Woong (라재웅) *Jin Hyung Kwang (진현광) as lawyer *Park Jung Woo as Chief of Presidential Office *Park Eun Kyung as announcer *Kim Yoon Sang as announcer *Kim Tae Wook as announcer *Jo Jae Hyun as ex-chancellor Lee Tae Joon (ep 17) *Seo Ji Hye as prosecutor Choi Yun Ji (ep 17) *Son Young Soon as Young Joo's plaintiff (ep 17) Production Credits *'Production Company:' Pan Entertainment *'Chief Producer:' Han Jung Hwan *'Producers:' Kim Hee Yul (김희열), Lee Hee Soo *'Directors:' Lee Myung Woo, Nam Tae Jin (남태진) *'Screenwriter': Park Kyung Soo Episode Ratings See Whisper/Episode Ratings Recognitions ;2017 SBS Drama Awards: *Female Top Excellence in Acting (Mon-Tues Drama) (Lee Bo Young) *Female Excellence in Acting (Mon-Tues Drama) (Park Se Young) *Male Excellence in Acting (Mon-Tues Drama) (Kwon Yool) Notes *Lee Bo Young and Lee Sang Yoon had previously co-starred as leading characters in drama My Daughter Seo Young (KBS, 2012). *April 13 2017, SBS announced a one episode extension for a total of 17 episodes. No episode will air on May 9, due to coverage of the Korean presidential election. *Initially was written as a medical/police drama but later was revised as a legal-suspense drama. External Links *Official site *Daum movie page *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:SBS